NO TITLE
by PLIG
Summary: -
-NO TITLE -

CHAPTER 1

Author : PLIG

Title : NO TITLE

Rating : PG 15

Genre : Life School, romance, sad, YAOI

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Other cast

Summary : -

Note : don't bash my story, don't like please close tab. WARNING! YAOI

"anyeonghaseo, Oh Joongkook imnida "

Dengan penuh hormat namja berperawakan muda, manis itu menunduk dalam tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang menunjukan bunny theeth nya yang mempertegas bahwa dia sungguhlah imut untuk ukuran seorang namja.

" hm! Baiklah kau boleh duduk disamping taehyung, Kim Taehyung "

" Yes Sir! "

Orang yang bernama Taehyung itu mengangkat tanganya, terlihat wajahnya berseri – seri menyambut teman barunya, kini posisi terimut dikelas sudah dikalahkan oleh joongkook, ia tak menyangka akhirnya tuduhan , fitnah tersebut sudah tak akan menyerang nya lagi, walau sebenarnya hal itu adalah fakta.

Lee seongsanim, yang tidak lain guru B. Inggris sekaligus wali kelas joongkook tersebut mempersilah kan joongkook duduk disamping taehyung, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati kursi kosong yang akan ditempatinya, dia gugup bahkan kakinya bergetar pelan, itu adalah keteakutan yang tak wajar jika disandingkan hanya karna di perhatikan seisi kelas

Ya that's Right

Jungkoook takut bukan karna itu tapi karna namja dibelakang taehyung yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya, setelah dia sampai dikursinya, sebelum duduk ia tersenyum kaku kearah namja itu

" anyeong hyung.."

Dia sedikit menunduk dan membalikan badanya duduk disamping taehyung.

Taehyung menatap teman barunya heran

" kau kenal dengan jimin eoh? Dimana? Kok bisa?"

Jungkook yang merasa sedang di introgasi, langsung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan tersenyum pada teman disampingnya yang sedang menunggu jawabanya, sepertinya dia penasaran sekali.

" o-ohh, anu dia…, dia sunbaeku waktu smp "

" ohhh"

Taehyung atau yang sering disebut v oleh teman temanya mangut mangut lucu, jika siapa yang melihatnya pasti ingin menculik namja satu ini

Tak lama kemudian v kembali menyeritkan dahinya kembali , jungkook yang merasa akan ditanya lagi buru buru merogoh tasnya mengambil beberapa buku yang diperlukan, seakan tak peduli dengan tindakan jungkook , v bersikeras untuk bertanya yang ada dikepalanya.

" kok bisa kookie-ah? "

Jungkook bergidik ngeri mendengar sebutan baru untuknya, ' kookie? Apa itu? Memangnya aku ikan! '

" hehehhe bolehkan aku memanggilmu kookie? "

V yang merasa mengerti arti tatapan jungkook langsung bertanya, dengan cengiran watados yang tidak jelas

" a- ahhhh tentu saja "

Jungkook dengan terpaksa menyetujui permintaan teman barunya sambil tersenyum memaksa, dari pada nanti urusan nya nambah panjang, lebih baik dia menyetujui nya.

" oh iya! Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, eumm kalau kau hobae nya jimin kenapa kau sekarang sekelas denganya? Seharusnya kan kau sekarang kelas 10 "

" karna dia murid pintar , JUNG TAEHYUNG! "

V tersentak, mendengar teriakan yang menjadi sarapan sehari harinya, tapi dia melihat kedepan lee seongsanim tidak ada.

" kookie tadi siapa yang berteriak? "

Jungkook yang melihat makhluk disamping taehyung hanya bergidik ngeri (lagi), melihat tatapan makhluk itu seolah siap memakan namja bernama v, mata ekor jungkook menunjuk kepda mahluk itu, v yang dasar nya gesrek menurut saja melihat arah tatapan teman sejawatnya itu

" UWAA! "

V hampir terjungkal dari kursinya, untung saja jungkook menahan tubuh nya, yang setelah itutubuh v didorong kedepan agar kembali keposisi semula

" hehehe lee seongsanim "

Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkah idiot dari muridnya itu, hanya menghela nafas kasar, seolah dia sedang menumpu beban yang berat, tak lupa dengan mata evil nya yang membuat siapa saja melihat merasakan aura kegelepan disekitar tuan Lee itu, terkecuali v dia sudah biasa akan tatapan itu.

" sekarang kau ikut keruangan ku, arrachi?! "

" ne… "

V hanya menjawab santai murkaan gurunya itu, sudah biasa dia bolak balik ke ruang guru hanya untuk dinasehati tak tanggung tanggung hyung nya pun juga dipanggil.

Jungkook hanya diam seribu bahasa, sambil mencorat coret bukunya tidak jelas, dia memikirkan seseorang,

V?

Salah! Dia tak akan pernah memikirkan namja aneh itu

Lalu siapa?

Seseorang yang difikirkanya selama satu tahun terakhir ini, yang selalu berputar putar dikepalanya, dia merindukan orang itu, tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah dia bukan lah dia yang dulu lagi. Jungkook hanya menhela nafasnya ketika mengingat kenangan itu, dia tidak tau apakah dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan dari orang itu atau tidak, dia rasa hal itu tidak mungkin.

" beri salam! "

" anyeonghaseo seongsanim "

" ya duduk "

Jungkook yang tersadar langsung menutup bukunya dan beralih focus pada guru setelah pelajaran B. Inggris tadi. Terlihat guru itu memandang keseluruhan kelas

" apa taehyung dipanggil lagi oleh lee seongsanim? "

" ne seongsanim "

" baiklah buka buku kalian halaman 150, kalian baca materi itu, kalau tidak mengerti tanyakan yang sudah paham kerjakan tugas dihalaman 180, kalian boleh mencari referensi dimana saja tapi tidak dikantin arraseo? "

" ne seongsanim "

" baiklah kalian boleh istirahat dulu "

Pletak!

" aw! Shhh appo hyung "

V mengelus kepalanya, dia meringis pelan setelah di jitak oleh hyung nya, didepan ruang guru

" siapa suruh kau membuat ulah lagi! Kau ini "

" tanyakan saja pada mantan hyung, dia yang menularkan sikap cerwet ku ini "

" terserah kau saja, aku lelah jika terus seperti ini, aku balik ke kelas dulu "

" tskk! Dasar item dower, kau juga cerewet bodoh! "

Pletak!

" YAK! "

V yang kesal karna mendapat jitakan ( lagi ) langsung menengok kebelakang dilihat nya seorang namja yang sedang memasang raut kesal pada namja di depanya.

" kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tae tae "

" huh! Hoppie hyung, aku di panggil lagi "

V memeluk tubuh tegap jhope, kekasihnya.

Jhope membelai surai v lembut, menenangkan singa kecilnya

" makanya jangan mengobrol terus "

Tiba tiba perhatian jhope beralih kepada namja imut, berwaja innocent yang sedang berjalan pelan sambil membawa beberapa buku dari perpustakaan.

" Oh Joongkook! "

V yang juga melihat namja itu, memanggilnya dan berniat mengenalkan teman barunya pada jhope, jungkook yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menengok keara v yang sedang menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri v, jungkook sedikit terkejut melihat namja yang disamping v, seharusnya dia tak terkejut karna dia memang satu sekolah dengan seseorang itu.

" jungkook? Kau sekolah disini? "

" eh? Hyung sudah mengenalnya? "

" yaa.., begitulah " jawab jhope asal pada pertanyaan namja yang kini menggelayut ditanganya

" dia sekelas dengan ku loh hyung"

" sekelas? "

" hahhaha hyung kaget kan? Dia namja pintar, dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi sama seperti zelo "

" ohh berarti kau …"

Jhope menghentikan ucapanya, disaat dia melihat manic mata namja innocent itu samar seperti sedang memohon agar tak membukanya disini.

" e… "

"ne sunbae, taehyung sekelas dengan ku " jawab jungkook cepat.

" tapi tunggu dimana kalian bisa kenal? OMONA! Atau jangan jangan…..

…

…..

Kalian mantan kekasih? Eoh benarkah? Jawab aku hyung! Hyung.. kau "

Pletak!

" sudah ku bilang jangan bebicara sembarangan tae tae! "

Taehyung langsung menegembungkan pipnya, dan menatap jhope tajam

" hyung jahat! "

V langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka, jhope hanya menggeleng kepalanya, yang tak menegerti jalan pkiran kekasihnya itu.

" jadi kau…

" ne hyung, aku menyusulnya, hyung kumohon bantu aku, aku benar benar tak kuat jika seperti ini terus, aku selalu memikirkanya,, aku masih mencintainya hyung…."

Jungkook menunduk dalam, menatap buku yang sedang ia bawa

" jungkook-ah, pahamilah kalau dia juga masih mencintaimu, hanya saja dia tak mau menunujukan itu "

" tapi bagaimana, kalau yang hyung katakan salah? "

" aku kenal jimin, jungkoook… aku tau dia seperti apa "

Akhirnya jungkook mengalah saja, toh yang diucapkan jhope ada benarnya juga.

" kau mau ke kelas kan? "  
" eh? Ne hyung "

" aku ikut ne, hastt sepertinya aku harus menenagkan singa ku itu "

Jhope yang melangkah duluan kearah kelas 11 – A, benar benar kekanak kanakan pikir j-hope, tapi hal itu yang membuat taehyung terlihat semakin manis di matanya, jungkook mengekor dari belakang yang juga ingin menuju kelasnya.

" taehyungieeee, hyung datang! "

Seru jhope heboh, peenghuni kelas itu pun sudah biasa dengan pasangan yang paling hitz di sekolah, bagaimana tidak? Mereka selalu saja menampakan kemesraan mereka dimana saja, jika jhope sudah berteriak seperti itu, pasti taehyung sedang ngambek ,,,,

Jhope langsung, manarik meja di depan taehyung menjauh dari pemiliknya, dia duduk di lantai depan taehyung sambil meletakan dagu nya diatas lutut kekasihnya itu

" eiyy,,, jangan marah taehyungie, lihat kau tambah cantik saja "

Taehyung memutar bola mata nya malas

" pergilah hyung, aku sedang tidak mood "

" ish! Kau ini… "

Jhope mencubit pipi taehyung gemas

" cha, kajja kita ke kantin, kau harus makan, aku tidak mau kau sakit " lanjut jhope sambil berdiri , menggenggam tangan mungil taehyung, tapi tidak kunjung berdiri dari kursinya , tiba tiba taehyung langsung menepis tangan jhope, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk

" hiks hiks "

Taehyung mengusap air matanya kasar, tapi tetap saja air mata itu terus keluar

" chagiya? Wae.. wae geure? "

Jhope langsung berlutut sambil menagkup wajah taehyung, dia tersentak kini namja di depanya itu sedang menangis, tak biasanya taehyung jika marah akan menangis, bahkan seisi kelas ikut menonton adegan itu.., bahkan ada yang mengunggah foto mereka di sosmed..

-Wow! What happen? Taehyung menangis? Jhope apa yang kau lakkukan hingga membuatnya seperti itu-

-sepertinya lion queen tersakiti –

-tak biasanya mereka seperti itu?-

Dan masih banyak yang lainya,,,

Jungkook mendekati taehyung yang sedang menangis, dia merasa sepertinya telah terjadi keasalah pahaman antara hubunganya dengan jhope

" hyung.. kau salah paham aku dan jhope hyung-

"kumanhae! Jangan katakan apa pun hiks "

-Other side-

Baekhyun sedikit menyeritkan dahi nya karna di kelas 11-A sedang ramai , sepertinya terjadi sesuatu ,jadi dia bermaksud untuk mencari tau ada apa disana?, setelah dia berhasil menerobos keramaian, dia melihat taehyung yang sedang menangis

Dengan sigap ia mengambil ponsel nya dan menelpon daehyun yang tak lain hyung nya taehyung sekaligus mantan kekasihnya

" dae, cepat kau kemari! Jangan lelet! Cepat kemari!"

"yak! Apa maksud mu jangan lelet eoh? Kau saja tak memberi tahu kau dimana?"

" ah iya! Di kelas taehyung, ppaliwa! "

Setelah itu dia menutup ponselnya, dan menaruh kembali disaku celana seragam hitam itu, dia segera menghampiri taehyung yang sedang menunduk sambil menangis

" tae tae… wae gurae? "

Tanya baekhyun, taehyung yang mendengar suara baekhyun sedikit mendongakan kepala nya, dia kembali mengusap air mata nya sambil menggeleng pelan.

" jung taehyung! Wae gurae? Kenapa kau menangis? , kau jhope! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Dan kau apa hubungan mu dengan jhope eoh?"

Daehyun yang baru datang langsung mengintograsi , jungkook yang merasa ditanya langsung berdiri dan ingin memberi penjelasan tapi taehyung yang tidak tahan langsung bangkit berdiri dari kursi nya dan meninggalkan mereka semua keluar kelas.

" taehyung! Neo eodiga? "

Jhope langsung mengikuti taehyung berlari ke luar kelas

" yak! Jung daehyun! Kenapa kau bertanya yang tidak tidak dengan jungkook? "

Bentak baekhyun, daehyun yang sedikit menangkap pertanyaan baekhyun langsung menatap jungkook yang sedang berdiri di samping baekhyun

" oh! Nama mu jungkook? , sepertinya aku baru melihat mu? Apa kau murid baru sekaligus orang ketiga yang datang di kehidupan taehyung dan jhope? Ck! Benar benar! "

Daehyun langsung beranjak pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari taehyung, sedangkan yang lain mulai bubar ke tempat masing masing

" e.., jungkook, maafkan daehyun ne? dia kalau emosi memang seperti itu "

" a-ani, gwenchana sunbae "

Baekhyun langsung keluar kelas mengikuti daehyun yang sudah keluar kelas duluan

Bruk!

Jungkook langsung menduduki dirinya dikursi milik nya, dan menaruh kepala nya di atas meja di depanya.

" hiks apa salahku? "

Sret!

" yak! Neo-"

Jungkook langsung menhentikan ucapanya setelah dia tau siapa yang kini tengah menyeretnya keluar dari kelas yang masih saja membicarakan masalah barusan

Jungkook pasrah

" kumanhae! Ini bukan salah mu "

Jungkook mendongakan kepala nya menatap namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapanya

" benarkah? Ku rasa perkataan mu salah hyung "

Jimin memalingkan pandanganya dari jungkook, setelah ia sadar dia sudah terlalu lama menatap namja manis di hadapanya

" dengar! Aku jauh lebih mengenal taehyung dari pada dirimu, kau tidak tau apapun tentangnya "

" tsk!"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum miris setelah mendengar perkataan jimin tentang taehyung, dia menundukan kepalanya menatap sepatu putih yang ia kenakan sambil memainkan tanah yang dibahwahnya

" apa kah dia hyung orang nya? "

Yang ditanya langsung kembali menatap jungkook, saat mendengar pertanyaan yang kurang dipahaminya

" benarkah dia? " ulang jungkook

" maksud mu? "

" apa kah taehyung, orang yang kini kau sukai? "

Jimin sedikit tersentak, dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan jungkook untuk yang ketiga kali nya

" ternyata benar dugaan ku, salama dua tahun aku bertahan untuk mu, sedangkan kau tak ada niat untuk mempertahankan aku sedikit pun, baiklah aku menyerah-

" hajima! Hentikan semua omong kosong mu jungkook! Berhenti untuk…

Jimin menghentikan ucapanya, ketika ia melihat mata jungkook yang berkaca kaca, mata nya yang merah menahan amarah dan perih di hati namja pemilik marga Jeon itu

" untuk apa? Untuk mencintaimu? "

" sudahlah, intinya lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi, aku tak mau mengingat nya lagi "

Jimin segera membalikan badanya meninggalkan jungkook yang duduk terdiam menatap punggung jimin yang semakin lama , semakin menjauh dengan mata berair, bahkan setelah jimin menghilang dari pandanganya dia terus menatap pintu yang menjadi jalan keluar masuk rooftop sekolah, dan akhirnya tak tertahan oleh jungkook, air mata itu menetes , sedikit demi sedikit air mata itu keluar dari pelupuk matanya hingga menjadi tangisan yang deras, di menundukan kepalanya , sesak itu yang dirasakan namja manis itu, entah dia harus melepaskan jimin atau tidak, dia ingin melepas jimin karna dia rasa semua yang dilakukan nya percuma karna jimin tak mencintainya lagi, tapi perasaan tak bisa dibohongi kalau dia masih sangat mencintai namja bermarga Park itu.

" Arghhhh! "

Tak!

Suara patahan tongkat baseball berwarna biru dongker menggema keras, tapi tidak dengan hati pemiliknya , patah memang bahkan lebih menggenaskan tapi suara patahan hati itu terpendam didalam dirinya

" kau membuat ku gila Jeon Jungkook! "

Kembali bertiak keras mengeluarkan sedikit jeritan hatinya , -tersiksa-

Dia benar benar tersiksa dengan perasaan yang tumbuh dan mengakar didalam serpihan hatinya, hancur bukan berarti musnah .

" ahjussi, tolong buka pagar nya hiks jebal! "

" mianhae , saya tidak bisa membukanya, ini masih jam pelajaran "

" jeball! Hiks hiks jebal! "

Taehyung terus mengoyang goyangkan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, dan memohon pada pak satpam yang menjaga pintu itu agar membukanya

" taehyung! "

" hope hyung? " desis nya pelan

Taehyung segera memalingkan wajah nya dan kembali memohon kepada satpam untuk membuka pintu nya, sambil terus mengoyangkan gerbang besi itu, bahkan lebih brutal, dia tidak ingin jhope menghampirinya, dia ingin pergi sebelum jhope-

Grep!

Mendapatkanya

" chagiya, mianhae… "

Taehyung menghentikan tanganya yang menyiksa pagar besi tak berdosa itu, dia terkejut mendapati tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang,

" lepaskan! "

Dia melepas paksa pelukan jhope, dan mengusap air matanya kasar

" tae-

" ahjussi, kumohon bukakan pintu nya "

Pak satpam itu menatap jhope dengan tatapan meminta persetujuan , jhope menganggukan kepalanya dan akhirnya satpam itu membuka kan gerbang besi itu, taehyung tanpa menunggu lama langsung berlari keluar dari lingkungan sekolah

Jhope pun mengikuti taehyung kemana lari nya anak itu

" hosh hosh taehyung-ah…"

Lirih jhope, mereka merendahkan kecepatan lari mereka dengan berjalan cepat, bagaimana tidak lelah mereka telah lari sangat jauh dari sekolah,

" kumanhae…"

Jhope kembali bersuara, tapi tidak dihirau kan oleh taehyung, padahal jarak meraka hanya satu meter , hingga mereka berjalan di pinggiran sungai han, tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menghentikan langkah diantara mereka, jhope yang tak tahan, dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik tangan taehyung, membuat sang empu menghentikan langkah nya mendadak dan menghadap kearah tubuh tegap jhope

" MWO?! "

Taehyung membentak jhope keras, dan mengatur nafas nya perlahan

" ada apa denganmu? " Tanya jhope lembut

" ck! Aku tidak tau disini siapa yang idiot! Kau atau aku? " ucap nya , sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan jhope, dan pergi begitu saja meninggal kan jhope.

TBC

 ** _Review juseyo ^,^_**


End file.
